


I Love You a Latte

by leviasskerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, Fluff, High School, Homosexuality, M/M, itsokaytobegay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviasskerman/pseuds/leviasskerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren despised the fact he had to move, but he understood it was necessary. With nowhere left to go he and his adopted sister,Mikasa, and best friend Armin moved to Trost where they must make ends meet on their own. It doesn't take long for Eren to get attached to a local coffee shop, or mainly the grumpy, short male with an undercut that works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You a Latte

"EREN!" I heard my sister's voice boom as an echo of her harsh tap rang through my room. 

"Come in," I sigh.

"Eren...," she begins as she slowly opens the door to my small room. "Hurry up, I want to go see the new neighborhood before it gets dark."

"Alright, alright. Just give me a moment I'm almost done unpacking," I assure her. I wait patiently for Mikasa to leave my room before putting the last of my clothes and possessions in their respective places. Sure the room seemed a little cramped, and the floorboards let out cries when you walked, but with a little care this place would be like home in no time! 

I quickly finish up the final touches of my room and rush to the living room of our one floor apartment where Mikasa and my friend Armin were waiting for me. Armin has been Mikasa and mine's best friend since childhood. When our father left and my mother passed away, he immediately demanded to go with us on our fresh start. I tried to stop him but he insisted the last two years of high school would be no fun without his only friends. So Armin's grandfather, too old to travel, agreed to help supply us with money through the rest of high school.   
"I'm ready!" 

"Is everything put away?" 

"Yes," I roll my eyes at her mother-like antics. 

"Good," She smiles, letting her expression soften. "Now let's go, I want to greet some of our neighbors and walk the route to school so we aren't late tomorrow." Mikasa says as she pulls on a thick, puffy coat.

"Seriously Mikasa! It's winter, that sounds like a terrible idea," I grumble. 

"It'll be fun Eren," Armin tries to reassure me. "It's our first day, you can't hate it already." 

"Oh but I can." 

We quickly stop by and introduce ourselves to our neighbors in the apartment complex. One was a tall girl with brown hair and freckles, who seemed to never make eye contact when talking and wouldn't shake our hands, instead she crossed her arms and said she was Ymir. The other was an elderly man who went by the name of Pixis, he was a friend of Armin's grandfather and he kindly lowered our rent. We met a few others but I can't really remember their names, so they probably weren't that interesting. 

The walk to school wasn't too bad but it was still fifteen minutes of unnecessary bullshit. 

"Mikasa, it's fucking freezing!" I complain.

"Language," She warns. "Why don't we stop in that café? We could get some hot chocolate." 

"Or coffee." I suggest.

"You shouldn't get coffee this late Eren. it's not good for your health." Armin chastised. 

I sighed and opened the door to the small cafe, allowing Mikasa and Armin to walk in ahead of me. I follow in after them and walk to the cashier at the front. The cafe has too large windows by the door with tables on either side and a pastry display right next to checkout. Mikasa orders and pays for all three of us, so i make my way to the end counter to wait for our drinks. 

"Hanji! For the last time I don't give a shit," the man making our drinks grumbles to a customer who was sitting at the bar. 

"Levi you don't understand! College is so cool! You definitely need to consider going into a science. You can do things like..." The eccentric woman, who I assume is Hanji, was quickly cut off as an empty cup hit her in the head. "What was that for!" 

"I'm trying to work Hanji, go bother someone else." The man continues. 

The rest of their conversation falls on deaf ears as I get caught up in the appearance of the barista. He was unable to reach cups on high shelves and he had sharp features. His cold, grey eyes looked intense and determined and his jet black hair with a sleek undercut looked so soft I was tempted to reach over the counter and touch it.

"Three hot chocolates!" the deep, bored voice calls out, interrupting me from my thoughts. 

"I..uh… thanks" I mumble as I take the drinks from the counter and head to the table Mikasa and Armin were sitting at. 

"I guess this new area won't be as bad as you thought huh?" Armin asked as I passed him his drink.

"What are you talking about?" I mumble.

"You were clearly checking that guy our Eren."

"I WAS NOT!" I shout, earning a few glares, one being from the hot barista himself. I blush and whisper, "I wasn't"

"Are you going to ask for his number?" Armin continued. 

"Armiiinnn" I whine.

"I don't like him, you stay away from him Eren." Mikasa lectured.

"You just met him!" 

"And so did you."

"I only checked him out it’s not like I asked him out. I'm allowed to think people are hot Mikasa!" 

"So you WERE checking him out!" Armin smirked. 

"I was no....ugh let's just go home." I grumbled and made my way out of the café, Mikasa and Armin hot on my tail. 

The next morning I accidently overslept and had to rush to get ready as fast as humanly possible. I’m pissed at the fact Armin and Mikasa left without me but there isn’t much I can to about that now as I run all the way to school and barely make it to my classroom on time. What a great first impression that’s going to make. I walk to the only empty seat in the room and sit down. 

“Hey I’m Eren.” I begin, addressing the person next to me.

“Levi,” The hot barista says, not making eye contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who is reading this! If you have any ideas or spot any errors I would love some feedback! This is my first ereri fic so please let me know if my characters are well developed. I am fresh out of a creative writing course so this is my little experiment to see how well I can implement what I've learned so please tell me what you think!


End file.
